The present invention relates to conveyors. More particularly, it relates to turn conveyor belts.
A typical conveyor system has straight sections and curved sections. The curved sections of a conveyor system are called "turn conveyors" and are independent conveyor units. Their purpose is to transfer the transported items in the angled directions, usually to continue their transportation on another straight section of the conveyor system. Therefore, turn conveyors usually connect an incoming straight section of the conveyor system with an outgoing straight section.
One of the significant characteristics of such a turn conveyor is its ability to occupy as little space as possible. It must also be able to transfer a transported item from and to straight sections of the conveyor system without dropping it. However, if a turn conveyor section is made up of parallel wires or rods, a small item may fall between the wires or rods if the spacing is large enough.
One type of belt used in turn conveyors is known having a body consisting of rods. The ends of each rod are bent at about ninety degrees and are bent again to form hook-like loops to connect to the adjacent rod. The bent portion at the outer end of each rod extends slightly further in the conveying direction than does the bent portion at the inner end. This forms an arc whose radius depends on the difference between the inner and outer bent portions.
Sprocket wheels engage the belt at inner and outer edges of conveyor. The belt described above is very simple, and cheap to make. However, small items can fall between the rods, particularly near the outer edge, where the spacing is largest.
To prevent transported items from falling through rod-type conveyor belt, some belts of the prior art use straight, not bent rods with the wire loops connecting adjacent rods, thereby forming a mesh to retain the transported items on the belt. However, this type of the belt is easily destroyed when there is any jam or other irregularity in the conveying action. Also, this type of conveyor is relatively expensive compared to one made of plain interconnected rods.
In an another type of prior art belt, the rods have a wire mesh held in place by steel links. This belt has straight rods which can telescope at one edge. This type of belt is even more expensive and requires extra space.